Adventure
by BentheHedgecat123
Summary: Jackson and Aj. Both human with powers fighting to save the world from bad guys like Eggman they both meet and start to fight evil together OCxAj the human'sOC I got a dirty mouth so Jackson has to so it's rated T
1. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aj was walking along when she could see a human boy fighting Metal Sonic

Boy: "AH you little shit!"

Aj was shocked at what she heard a young boy like him swearing but she had no time to be shocked Metal Sonic is going to kill that kid

Aj: "Hey leave him alone!" she say has ran to kick the robot

He didn't know what was coming it was going has fast as supersonic speed but he could see her

A girl with black hair in a ponytail with a black shirt and red coat and her shoes were red with a big white stipe in the middle

She kicked the robot and he went flying until they couldn't see him

Aj: "Are you alright kid?"

Boy: "yeah thanks but I can beat him myself"

Aj reads the Boy mind but all she got was his name and age

Aj: "So you're Jackson"

Jackson: "How do you know?"

Aj: "I can read minds"

Jackson just stands there thinking

Jackson: (I thought I was the only human with powers)

Aj: "Is everything all right?"

Jackson: "You're the one with the mind reading power"

Aj: "Hey no need to get cocky"

Aj reads his mind again but only got that he has powers like her

Jackson: "I can control Fire, Water, Air and Earth I have the eyes of an eagle and I'm a sword master"

Aj: "Nice"

Jackson: "Thanks"

Aj: "are you living alone?"

Jackson: "yep"

Aj: "Well let go meet my twin brother, Sonic"

Jackson: "Fine but only because I'm bored" 


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The duo went looking for Sonic

Jackson: "I can see a blue hedgehog in there" he says pointing at the workshop

Aj: "I should have known"

Aj walk up to the door Jackson follows her. Aj knocks on the door and a yellow twin tailed fox opens it

Tails: "Hello?"

Aj: "Hey Tails"

Tails: "Oh hi Aj. And you are?"

Jackson: "Jackson"

Tails: "Nice to meet you Jackson. Are you looking for Sonic Aj?"

Sonic: "Hey Aj how it going?"

Jackson: "So you're Sonic?"

Sonic: "Yep I'm one of the fastest things alive"

Jackson: "And I'm the strongest thing alive"

Tails: "Let's see if your lying or not"

Jackson goes over to the spaceship that was 10 times bigger than him. His body then turns to stone apart from his head and lift it up without breaking a sweat

Aj, Tails and Sonic: "WHAT THE…?!"

Jackson: "Told you"

Jackson then saw Metal Sonic with a leaser gun where his arm should be aiming for Sonic

Jackson: "Sonic look out!"

Just before Sonic could see. Metal Sonic had fired a shot. Sonic dodge the leaser but then it goes for Aj she closed her eyes but she feted nothing she opens her eyes to see Jackson with his arm crossed on his body

Jackson: "Now you're asking for it!" he said as his flied out the window

Metal Sonic: "New Target; Jackson"

Jackson: "come and get me you asshole"

Aj runs after him so does Sonic

Aj: "What's the plan?"

Jackson: "Take him out, duh"

Sonic: "No need to get cocky"

Jackson: "Whatever"

Sonic jumps and dos a homing attack on the robot but blocks it

Jackson: "Flaming homing attack"

Jackson grabs Sonic and throws him so fast that it he goes on fire and hits Metal Sonic

Aj: "Nice move"

Sonic: "MY HAIR ON FIRE!"

Jackson throws water at Sonic

Sonic: "I can't swim!"

Aj: "It only a bit of water"

Metal Sonic had recovered from the attack and shoots Jackson he falls to the floor with blood coming out of his belly

Aj: "JACKSON!"

A dark aura goes around Aj turning to her dark form. Beating the Shit out for the robot until Jackson starts to get up. Aj turns to her normal self

Aj and Sonic: "Jackson…"

Jackson: "If I'm going to die then he will die with me"

Sonic: "Robots can't die"

Jackson: "Shut the fuck up I'm trying to start a mood"

Jackson grabs Metal Sonic and jumps off a cliff stilling holding Metal Sonic

They starting fighting in mid-air trying to turn each on them backs so they wouldn't hit the rock and Die (Or what happens to robots when they are killed).

**Who should die first? **

**Metal Sonic or Jackson **

**Note Jackson will come back to life if he dies first or second just a differet one for each **


	3. Chapter 5

**You know what?**

**It fucking hard to think of the story and I wish I had a little support or my stories very shit?**

**Thanks for the support Aj the human well it is your OC in it as well **

Chapter5: Death of Jackson

Jackson and Metal Sonic are still fighting

Jackson: "I need to finish is"

Jackson get a handgun and shots the robot dead

Jackson then stops before he can hit the floor and slowly fly up so the pain wouldn't hurt has much

Aj: "Jackson!"

Sonic: "Man that was an intense battle"

Sonic had forgotten about Jackson shot wound

Sonic: "He needs help and fast"

Aj: "You get someone I stay here"

Sonic: "Alright Sis make sure he don'ts die" he said running off

Jackson: "Aj…"

Aj: "Yes?"

Jackson: "Maybe my time has come to an end"

Aj: "Don't say that you make it"

Jackson: "There's nothing for me to life for my family are dead and now I will join them"

Aj: "your only 12 don't you what a full life?"

Jackson: "I'm not 12 I'm really 20 years old well I would have"

Aj: "What do you mean?"

Jackson: "You see I was frozen in rock hard ice 8 years ago and I broke free about 6 months ago but my Mum, Dad, Sister, Dog Everyone was dead and that's why I'm act like a dickhead "

Jackson: "I'm sorry Aj, My friend" he said with a smile and died

Aj: "JACKSON DON'T GO JACKSON!" she said crying but it was too late he was dead

Sonic had come with all the help they needed

Aj: "It no use everyone he dead"

Ellis: "No not yet"

Aj: "Ellis?"

Ellis nods and takes out the seven Chaos Emeralds and put them around Jackson

Ellis then close's he's eyes and start saying: "Servientibus sunt VII Chaos. Chaos, potentia auctus cordis. Gativa quisque rectorem chaos"

None of them knew what he was saying but he has he did they started to float lifting Jackson up as well

Aj walks up to Jackson

Aj: "I never had is feeling before but when you're here Jackson I feel a difference inside I think I like you Jackson" Aj puts her lips on his (Looks like you have a crush on someone now Aj hahaha)

Aj sees Jackson but his hair was a different colour it was a misty white colour

Sonic: "WAIT! JACKSON HAS A HYPER FORM?!"

Jackson: "Did you very mean all the things you said"

Aj: "I little bit"

Jackson kisses her on the creek

Jackson: "Well um… I like you a little bit too" He says blushing

The End


	4. Chapter 6 Just friend for now

Chapter 6- Just friends for now

**If you're thinking that Aj and Jackson just fallen in love for no reason your wrong when they went looking for Sonic they got to know each other more I just couldn't be assed to type it**

Jackson, Aj, Sonic, Tails and Ellis had left the area.

Ellis: "Well guys I got to go"

Sonic: "I thought you were going to stay a little longer"

Tails: "He got to babysit his brother and sister" 

Ellis: "Yeah that"

Jackson: "Thanks for bringing back to life"

Ellis had already left

Aj: "He always does that"

Jackson: "He might even be more powerful than me"

Sonic: "if that true then he would of beat Shadow"

Tails: "Oh yeah I remember"

Jackson: "What happened? And in any form but song"

Sonic: "Darn it" He said falling a top hat on the floor

Aj: "Let's just watch some flashbacks"

Everyone expect Jackson was looking in the way Aj was looking at

Jackson: "WTF is going on here?"

Jackson looks in the same that the others were like

* * *

~Flashback~

Shadow: "Where's my 200 rings!?"

Ellis: "WTH Shadow I don't owe you rings"

Shadow: "Well someone does and until I find out who does your life will be a life fucking hell"

Ellis: "Shadow 2 things 1. You're Crazy! 2. Why me?"

Shadow: "IDK I what to beat up Silver but his busy at Pizza Hut (Silvers part time job) and your Silvers future son so you're the next best thing"

Ellis: (Fucking Facebook)

Shadow comes up close to Ellis and then…. Kisses Ellis!?

Aj: "Oops Nightmare I had"

Jackson: "I thought so"

~Back to Flashback~

Shadow is literally wiping the walls with Ellis face and blood starts to drip from Ellis nose Shadow then slams Ellis face in the wall and let's go of him Ellis slowly gets up and Shadow starts deal combos on Ellis and the finale blow knocked him out cold

Shadow: "You better get ready of next time"

Ellis was on the edge of death and there was a Grimm reaper on the bottom wait for him that is if Tails hadn't saved him

* * *

~End of Flashback~

Jackson: "Holy Chaos!"

Tails: "That what I said"

Jackson: "I need to talk to Aj for a second"

Sonic and Tails still are there Sonic eating a chill dog and Tails doing some maths of same sort

Jackson: "Alone" He said in a deep voice

Sonic: "Ok whatever you say"

Tails: "Sure ok"

Sonic and Tails walk away

Aj: "So what it is you what to talk about?"

Jackson: "Well I think we just need to be friend for now"

Aj: "Let me guess, we should stay friends because your 20/12 years old and that we only just met is that right?"

Jackson: "Well yeah so friends?" Jackson holds out his hand

Aj takes Jackson hand

Aj: "Friends"


End file.
